vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nishiki no Mai
thumb|300px|Nishiki no Mai - Gackpo Camui y Gakuko KamuiNishiki no Mai (錦の舞) Es una canción original Fanloid. Fue publicada el 24 de Septiembre de 2008 y actualmente supera las 28 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete(s): '''Gackpo Camui & Gakuko Kamui '''Música y arreglos: Suzuki-P Letra: '''Gokei-do '''Ilustración: icn751 *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji extraído de Hatsune Miku Wiki Kanji= 御殿にて　いざ舞いまするは 黒髪の巫女　紫の衣 御殿にて　いざ舞いまするは 紺青の夜と金色の扇 杯の中の満月を呑む 月を捕られば　扇が月に 御殿にて　いざ舞いまするは 黒髪の巫女　紫の衣 御殿にて　いざ舞いまするは 紺青の夜と金色の扇 杯の中の満月を呑む 月を捕られば　扇が月に 緋色の瞳が我を見据える 取り出したる　白銀の太刀 我が息の根を　止めるためよ どうしてしまおうか　この乙女を 緋色の瞳で奴を見据えて 取り出したる　白銀の太刀 奴の息の根　止めるためよ 狂うた鴉がどこかで啼いた 杯の中の満月を飲む 月を捕られば　扇が月に 奏でるは　月光の調べ 虚空に舞った　白銀の太刀 我が血潮にて赤く染まる 花の面(おもて)はいと美し 奏でるは月光の調べ 虚空に舞った白銀の太刀 奴の血潮の赤に染まる 狂うた鴉がどこかで啼いた 月は錦の煌き放つ 清き光は狂気に満ちる (in to the end of night my friend) (deep with in your family) (know the sound and light my attend) (you keep this for etemity) (look around to you tuck your hand) (in to the arm warm insaid) (this is not a promised land) (just to feel or watch to go) 闇を従わせ　影となろう ひらめいたのは　紫の衣 奴の血の香は　伽羅の如し(ごとし) ひらめいた影　紫の衣 月は錦の煌き放つ 清き光は狂気に満ちる （ピアプロより転載） |-| Romaji= Goten nite izamai masuru wa Kuro kami no miko murasaki no kime Goten nite izamai masuru wa Konjou no yoru to konjiki no ougi Sakazuki no naka no mangetsu wo nomu Tsuki wo tora reba ougi ga gatsu ni Goten nite izamai masuru wa Kuro kami no miko murasaki no kime Goten nite izamai masuru wa Konjou no yoru to konjiki no ougi Sakazuki no naka no mangetsu wo nomu Tsuki wo torareba ougi ga gatsu ni Hiiro no me ga ware wo misueru Toridashi taru shirogane no tachi Waga iki no ne wo yameru tameyo Doushite shimaou ka kono otome wo Hiiro no me de yatsu wo misuete Toridashi taru shirogane no tachi Yatsu no iki no ne yameru tameyo Kuruuta karasu gadokokade teiita Sakazuki no naka no mangetsu wo nomu Tsuki wo torareba ougi ga gatsu ni kanade ruha gekkou no shirabe Kyokuu ni matta shirogane no tachi Waga chishio nite akaku somaru Hana no omote wa ito utsukushi Kanade ruha gekkou no shirabe Kyokuu ni matta shirogane no tachi Yatsu no chishio no akani somaru Kuruuta karasu gadokokade teiita Yami wo shitagawa se kage tonarou Hirame itano wa murasaki no kime Yatsu no chi no kaori ha kara no gotoshi hirame ita kage murasaki no kime Tsuki wa nishiki no kouki houttsu Kiyoki hikari ha kyouki ni michi ru |-| Español= Ahora se encuentra bailando en el palacio la dama de cabello oscuro y ropa purpura Ahora se encuentra bailando en el palacio La noche azul marino y un dorado abanico. Hasta, la luna bebe en la botella de sake si la luna es capturada, este abanico la remplazara. Ahora se encuentra bailando en el palacio la dama de cabello oscuro y ropa purpura Ahora se encuentra bailando en el palacio La noche azul marino y un dorado abanico. Ahora se encuentra bailando en el palacio La noche azul marino y un dorado abanico. Miro esos ojos de color escarlata ella a sacado un cuchillo plateado mi objetivo es matarla ¿Entonces debo de ponerle un fin a la dama del palacio? Miro esos ojos de color escarlata habiendo sacado mi cuchillo plateado detendré todo lo que le queda de su respiración Un cuervo enloquecido canta en algún lugar. Hasta, la luna bebe en la botella de sake si la luna es capturada, este abanico la remplazara. Tocando la melodía de la luz de la luna la espada plateada esta bailando en el aire soy teñido del rojo de mi propia sangre es como la superficie de la mas hermosa flor Tocando la melodía de la luz de la luna la espada plateada esta bailando en el aire el es teñido por el rojo de su propia sangre Un cuervo enloquecido canta en algún lugar Obedeciendo la oscuridad y las sombras el olor de su sangre es como el perfume de un incienso el destello de una sombra color purpura Un cuervo enloquecido canta en algún lugar La luna emite un color brocado brillante con sentir solo su luz te llevara a la locura Versiones sucesivas Versión completa (Remix) thumbFue publicada el 11 de Octubre de 2008 y actualmente supera las 66 mil visitas en Nicovideo. *Nicovideo *Youtube Versión -Last Dance- thumb|226pxFue publida el 24 de Julio de 2011 y actualmente supera las 19 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Ilustración: Shiuka *Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Shangri-La Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008